clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Color
Club Penguin Island = Players have a variety of colors from which they can choose for their penguins. When creating an account, the player is asked by Aunt Arctic to pick one from 16 options. The color of the penguin can by changed in-game by the player for free by clicking the "My penguin" button, the "My Profile" button, and then selecting the "Color" tab. A membership is not required to do this. Colors available Trivia *A poll was held on the Island News Blog on January 11, 2018 to choose two new colors to be added to the game when the anniversary party begins in the 1.10 update.Poll: Choose the Next Penguin Colors! **The options are "Black and Green", "Blue and Red", and "Dark Green and Purple". Gallery Miscellanious CPI colors.png|The list of colors available in Club Penguin Island CPIColorPollBlueGreen.jpg|One of the color poll options CPIColorPollBlueRed.jpg|One of the color poll options CPIColorPollDarkGreenPurple.jpg|One of the color poll options Names in other languages References |-| Club Penguin = :Were you looking for Portal:Color? Players had a variety of colors from which they could choose for their penguins. When creating an account, the player was asked to pick one from 15 options for free. Further colors could later be bought from the Penguin Style catalog in the Clothes Shop for 20 coins each. A membership was not required for buying new colors. Colors are essentially clothing items. However, they couldn't be removed from the player card, and the player was only able to change colors. In the inventory, color icons were represented as colored blobs with eyes. .]] Colors available The colors were as follows, going respectively with the picture: Added colors The first colors to be added after the release of Club Penguin were picked in color votes, where players picked a color from a small variety. The first color vote was held in 2006, where Lime Green and Lavender were nominated. Lime Green won, and as a result the Lime Green Party was held. A second vote was held in 2009, where the nominated colors were Aqua, Maroon, and- once again- Lavender. The winning color was Aqua. In addition, Arctic White was released in 2012 without a vote, and was initially given for free during the Holiday Party. Trivia *When Club Penguin first started, colors were only available for members, but on November 1, 2005, they became available for non-members as well. *The label in the color page of the Penguin Style had originally read "colours", but was changed to "colors" by popular demand. *Before its renovation in 2012, if 10 or more players wore the same color, the Night Club's floor color would have the same color as the majority of players'. *Some colors, like Old Blue and Light Purple, were only obtainable in Penguin Chat 3. *In the past, a new color has been confirmed, or planned to be released every 3 years. The first new color, Lime Green was released in 2006, the second one being Aqua in 2009, and the third one being Arctic White in 2012. No new colors were released in 2015. *Arctic White is the only new color released without a vote. *Sensei Gray and Dot Lavender are the only unavailable colors which have a color value. This is because mascots use it on their Player Cards, being Sensei and Dot, respectively. *A message about unlocking an exclusive color was found in the files for Club Penguin App. Gallery Available Colors Blue inventory.PNG|Blue Green icon.png|Green Dark green inventory.PNG|Dark Green Lime Green Color.PNG|Lime Green Brown.png|Brown Clothing 16 icon.png|Arctic White Peach icon.png|Peach Light Blue icon.png|Light Blue Orange icon.png|Orange Black.png|Black Red Color.png|Red Pink icon.png|Pink Yellow icon.png|Yellow Dark Purple icon.png|Dark Purple Aqua2.PNG|Aqua Bait Colors Gray icon.png|Sensei Gray Dot Lavender icon.png|Dot Lavender Unused/Unreleased Colors OldBlueBlob.png|Old Blue DarkBlack.png|Dark Black Lavender Icon.png|Lavender Maroon available.png|Maroon Light Purple Color Icon Fanart.png|Light Purple Other Old 3.png|The old penguin for the colors page Colors Page Penguin June 2008.png|The June 2008 penguin for the colors page Penguin77.png|The August 2009 penguin for the colors page Colors Page Penguin November 2013.png|The November 2013 penguin for the colors page Names in other languages